A Second Chance
by bookgirl111
Summary: The wind blows harshly over the tundra, sweeping the barren sea of ice forever frozen in Siberian north. But the sole wanderer did not care. The cold built him. It has been decades since the final battle of his young -against Hades no less. That day took something from. So the question is, can he be given a second chance with his beloved Shun? Omega-verse, age gap, HxS, no lemon


A Second Chance

 **AN: So this story took a lot, primarily since I kept starting and stopping with it but here is another Hyoga and Shun story and for all those that read my other one "dreams under the sea" (I think is the name, IDK :(, SERIOUSLY) thank you for enjoying!**

 **Premise is that during the Hades arc Shun never made it out of the underworld (story explains it) and so life goes on. This story is set during the Omega series (you don't have to watch it to get the story… I haven't watched it at all) and Hyoga is 40-ish in this story (old, basically) but since Shun is reborn he is the original age from the first series (so 14 years old). Enjoy the age gap!**

 **Warnings: not much –age gap, some smut, and is basically plotless**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS NOR MAKE MONEY ON THIS!**

The wind blows harshly over the tundra, sweeping the barren sea of ice forever frozen in Siberian north. But the sole wanderer did not care. He is use to the cold. He likes the cold. It built him, made him, and one day –perhaps not soon enough, it would end him. But to him it matters not. In many ways over the many years this frozen landscape of crystal ice has reflected his own heart and well-being, and just as many time it was true –it was not. He could remember his youth, back, when in his prime he was a Saint of Hope and fought together by Athena's side along with his four friends. He was still a Saint now, but no longer was a part of the new generation fighting by the goddess's side. He truly is not envious of the battles the youth had to face with everything from Mars to Saturn; he is relieved that they had come out victorious, he enjoyed the parted he played to insure it, but still… He wishes in some depth of his heart buried deep below the permafrost that he could return back to the old days… before his 40th birthday, before the 39th, the 38th –all the years back to when he was just a fourteen year old child taking on the world with his first and only love by his side.

His only love…

The man shakes his head and continues onwards towards the place that had been his home since the days of his training to be a Saint. It was several hours later that he saw it: half buried by snow in the back and the front door probably frozen shut again, it has after all been months since he was last home. The Cygnus has at last return to its nest.

A warmth of slight excitement fills him. He knows that there is no one there for him to be with –that he was alone without a living soul for miles around but, even so, only in this form of desolate solitude would he be able to rest. His body and his heart needs this.

Once he finally reaches his cabin Hyoga is surprised to see that the door is indeed not frozen shut like expected, in fact it looks as though it has been recently used. But such a thing does not make sense. The only people that ever visited Hyoga in all the years he has ever lived in this house was the nearby village –the one that almost a decade ago was forced to leave the area due to a terrible illness, less it wipe them all out.

Setting his old cloth box down onto the snow the Saint of Cygnus cautiously opens the door, prepared for a fight. But, when the door swings open only to reveal the contents of the small one room cabin, Hyoga is welcomed into what seems like a deserted cabin. But it is not. Every surface inside that should have a light coat of frost is clean, the little messes he left are gone –no dishes in a pile to be clean at the sink nor the books being a mess on the shelf and it even seems like the fireplace had been cleaned out and new wood was collected as shown by the flames burning inside of it right at this very moment. Sweeping his eyes over to the other side of the cabin he makes it to the bed on the far side, up against the corner. Barely noticeable but still slightly visible under the neatly folded layers of blankets there was a bump in the vague shape of a human body that moves up and down silently.

With no time wasted the Saint brings in his cloth and sets it down quietly while shutting the door before moving over to the bed. Pulling back the sheets quickly Hyoga exposed the stranger to the cold chilling air… only to find someone that is indeed not a stranger at all.

 _His only love… in his memory had long slightly waved curls of green luscious hair and pale pearl-like skin that only better framed that pair of perfect forest green eyes. When he laughed it was as if bells jingled in the wind in the far off distance. When he cried it was as though angels poured holy water to stream down his face. And when he_ spoke…

"Hoy…ga iss...that you..?"

… _If felt like even sirens drowned themselves wishing they sounded as wonderful… his love –the first and the last- always was and will be the once living embodiment of Andromeda… his sweet, wonderful, irreplaceable Shun._

"It… is you…"

The man, Hyoga, is frozen in place hovering above the bed. He could not believe what he is witnessing, could not accept it –would not accept it. But regardless of how he felt, sitting before him was undoubtedly a carbon copy of the only boy he ever loved. Of the only person he ever felt love for, with only the exception of his own mother.

Sitting up now wide awake was Shun, his green hair even more vivid in color then memories told, longer too as it swept past his back pooling on the bed around him, his skin also paler as if it has been painted with moonlight, but those eyes the bore themselves into Hyoga's frozen tundra of a heart were the most convincing piece of evidence. His dead lover sat before him upon the bed looking just like he did when they first began dating, just like he did when Shun was no more than fourteen years old, just like he did before he died.

"Hyoga." The voice speaks again, as if trying to haunt Hyoga's heart. He could not help it any longer his shaking knees give out under him bringing him down to the cold floor in a painful sounding thump.

"Hyoga! Are you alright!? Hyoga!" the voice calls him out…

"Shun…" he responds back with, "…how..?"

"Oh, Hyoga…" the voice whispers tenderly in his ear as Shun wraps his arms around his former lover, "I'm sorry that I'm late…" he chuckles lightly as he felt tears run down Hyoga's eyes, "…but now I'm home and I don't plan on leaving." Separating from his beloved, Shun pulls his lover up and got him to sit on the bed next to him.

"Rest," Shun whispers as he shifts their position so that Shun is sitting up and Hyoga was laying with his head on top of Shun's lap. He blushes lightly but his face was turned away from Shun, facing the fire. There they sat while Hyoga cried lightly only the fire crackles and Shun's long graceful fingers played with his blond hair.

"…How..?" broke the silence that to Hyoga felt like forever but for Shun felt like only a moment.

"I am not quite sure myself," the boy confesses, "I remember fighting by your side in the last war with Hades, I remember being his sacrifice, going to Elysian, winning, and then… I remember the collapse of the underworld." Shun sighs. "You see, we were so foolish back then," his light chuckle was full of darkness, "the underworld needs Hades, the dead –as much as they suffer –need Hades; the balance of everything, of all life, needs death. They need Hades. That much I was positive of, that much I am certain of. So when Hades died…"

"The how is the worlds still existing now?" Hyoga spoke harshly in concern. "How has it continued on for the last two decades, almost three? What has happened to the dead now?" he faces Shun now longer able to sit peacefully.

"It is alright, be calm, Hyoga Cygnus. All has been restored, I saw to that; that is why when we started to go home I could not go with you all…"

"You don't mean…" Hyoga's whispers shows his slight fear for the boy he once loved. But Shun didn't feel any different then he did before.

"No, well yes, but no not what you're thinking exactly. Hyoga, I am the last of the line of Hades sacrifices but that does not make me the first. All of us who have ever worn the leash of Hades, that have ever spoke the words _YOURS EVER –_ we all felt the call as the underworld collapsed… before I knew it I was in the depths of Tartarus where all of Hades former sacrifices go. We combined the specks of Hades we had within us and stabilized the small space we existed within.

"From then on," Shun continues to explain, "we slowly each began to rebuild the underworld into a simple barren place that could house the dead. Eventually we even found Pandora and her many incarnations who where willing to help us. I didn't even realize how long it was taking us to do our work… Hyoga if I may ask…"

"Yes, Shun?"

"How old are you? How… long..? You look so much older then I remember…" tears begin to speckle in his green eyes as he turns them down.

"I'm 40 Shun, almost 41 actually." Hyoga confesses pulling his once lover up by the chin and slightly smirked at the shock within the green orbs.

"…What! But you don't look a day over twenty! Has it… has it really been that long? Are… are the others…" fear began to enter that voice Hyoga loved so much once more.

"They are fine, your brother Ikki is well, Shiryu is married now and has a child, and Seiya has become a Gold Saint –so has Shiryu. There is a new Pegasus saint and Saori is still Athena. There… there have been several more wars since Hades, the most recent one was then Saturn, I have just returned home from that one actually."

"Oh, gods… I've missed all of this while in the underworld…"

"Shun," Hyoga starts quickly before they got too far off track, "how did you get here?"

"Well," the boy began again, " we built up the underworld but quickly realized that one of us had to fulfill the role of Hades, I was nominated at first but… once they realized how terribly I wished to return to the surface it was decided that the next least corrupted person go forth. That was Alone, the sacrifice before me, he had actually been able to fight off Hades in the holy war while being possessed. Currently he is the carrier of the title Hades as the others continue to recreate a better underworld. Of course it will still have the balance of where the good and bad souls go… can we… could we not speak of this anymore… its –it's just…" Shun could no longer look Hyoga eye to eye and became crestfallen again. "Either way Alone," he shook his head softly, " _Hades_ , granted me my return to the surface since I am no longer needed for the moment."

"The moment?"

"After… after I pass on in this 'life' I will be expected to return as a part of what runs the Underworld just like the others. Is that," Shun pauses and clears his throat nervous, "is that okay?"

"Shun…" Hyoga whispers before a sigh passes through his lips, "You have returned to me. At the end what else can I ask of you?" he spoke rhetorically before kissing Shun on his cold little nose. Then on the left cheek before the right, the left eye before the right, the left ear before the right, and lastly gave his beloved a full kiss upon the lips.

Soft, little, airy, free the hard, long, sloppy –the kissing went on.

The flames dancing onward as the two reconnect themselves with one another in a cuddling embrace being fulfilled not only with hugs but kisses galore. The sounds of the harsh Siberian winds did not permit these two as both the wind, the isolation, and the crackles of the awning fire wrap all around them in their silence. Soon the sun, awed as well by such fates design left the sky so night could began with Mother Moon taking reign.

"What would you like to eat?" Shun asks Hyoga as he parts from their embrace. He then made the offer serious by rising up and making way across the small cabin. "What food do I need other than you?" the older man teased lightly.

Ignoring the jest Shun went on.

"Well I can make soup, probably, from what ingredients I have left; and the potatoes in your store should make a good stock. But we don't have any flour to make something hearty like bread." He spoke softly his throat tired after all the kissing. As he did so he began the motions to begin the said soup: pulling such ingredients like the potatoes along with salt rock, carrots, turnips, parsnips, and dried kale. "Also we're out of any proper meat, all the fish you had stored was rotten by the time I found it."

"We?" Hyoga felt a brow rise. "I did not know that you were living here with me as well." He spoke with light heart, in fact vastly thrilled by the idea of keeping his love locked away from the world and hidden safely by his side. But deep down he knew that such is not what Shun wanted, not the old Shun at the very least.

Upon hearing such words Shun stopped right in the middle of cutting up his third potatoes, shame rising from deep within and, though Hyoga –his love –could not see it, blushes accordingly to his actions. An so his internal turmoil begins. _Did I really just say that?!_ He thought, _did I really just refer to his home as my own! What is wrong with me? First I show up at his home without any warning see him for the first time in almost thirty years, then I start to make it sound as if we have an established relationship! What is wrong with me today! I mean at the very least I know he has feelings for me but…_

As the turmoil continues on Shun's side of the cabin Hyoga is offset by recent events to enter a slightly early midlife crisis, primarily over his age. _What were you thinking bringing that up! You have him back! Back! Not everybody gets that lucky. I mean sure, he hasn't aged a day and you are old enough to be his father now but… old enough to be his father… father…_ _ **old…**_

At this point an evil little voice began to whisper in his head, _Look at him! So young, so beautiful, so true –why would he want to be with you?! You're old, in fact_ –the voice began to chuckle – _old enough to be his father!_ It continues in glee, _why would he choose you when he has friends and family and a chance at a much younger-livelier-and-more-_ endorsed _-partner rather than a middle aged man who prefers to live alone in the middle of nowhere._

Alright Hyoga decides, this has gone on long enough.

Standing he begins his way over the short distance (it is really not that big of a of a one-room cabin) to were the frozen Shun still hither stood. Gently he taps –no _brushes_ his large worn hands over Shun's delicate shoulders, his body not embracing Shun's but rather just lightly touching him from behind. "Shun," he whispers.

Snapping out of the trance Shun comes to realize that he was so lost up in thoughts he didn't realize how much time has gone. "Huh? Nani?"

"Shun." Hyoga repeats softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Yes, what is it?" Shun responds placing down the knife on the cutting board and attempts to turn around, but found that there isn't enough room between the counter and where Hyoga is blocking him in.

"Would you… would you live here with me? Stay with me? Or… would you prefer to leave… cause… cause that's okay…"

"Oh, Hyoga," Shun whispers, his body visibly shivering as the warmth of _his_ Hyoga blankets around him. Unseen by the other, tears well up in his eyes. Softly pushing back against the other, the younger male of the cabin extends his neck as far back as he can looking into those beautiful blue gems. Running his hands softly against the arms that wrapped around him he closes his eyes as the words escaped from the throat.

" _May I stay...?"_

"YES!" The immediate answer. With eyes still close Shun imagines the joy behind that voice as lips lightly kiss him. And then peck his chin, nose, eyelids, and cheeks. What Hyoga does not know is in these moments of silence as his kisses his beloved, a warm knot grows hotter and hotter within his young partner's gut.

" _Hyoga,"_ the moan escapes.

With a pause Hyoga answers "Yes," while nipping one ear of his live-in lover.

A giggle speaks, "if we do not stop now it is likely that we will not eat at all."

And that warning was enough to pause all sexual action. Do not get him wrong, Hyoga would choose Shun over food any day but today the _not-so-young-saint_ has not eaten a thing. And you need energy for other activities.

 _Thank you,_ Hyoga thinks to whatever god or goddess brought back his only love one. "So what can I do to help?" he offers.

"Well…"

The End.

 **AN: Sorry it isn't a lemon! Don't kill me! I tried and tried and tried –but it was just so much sweeter without the lemon and I didn't like how it was coming out (I also wanted to just be done with the story, I have been on and off this one since August I think). And now it's done! Happiness.**

 **Happy new year to all! May you have just a wonderful year in the new coming season. Can't wait for the Japanese New Year in a couple weeks!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **bookgirl111**


End file.
